A Dragons Promises
by Kaiba's Time Shard
Summary: rated T Sequel 2 "A Dragon's Heart" [TEMPOLARY DISCONTINUED]
1. The Preface

**A Dragon's Promise**

 **The Preface:**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything From Yu-Gi-Oh! And/Or Pokémon!**

 **...**

 **This preface takes place 5 Years before the events of DSOD and the settings is during "Battle City"! Please enjoy!**

...

 **Somewhere high above Domino City...**

...

"Do whatever you want Ishizu, but I'm only in this for myself." coldly replied Seto Kaiba as he walked off from the dueling platform on his company's airship. "Alright, Seto! That was an awesome duel. You really are the best duelist that I know." said Mokuba Kaiba excitedly as he followed his brother with a large briefcase in his hands. "Here comes Johnny Sunshine..." said Joey Wheeler in sarcastic tone as Kaiba and his brother walked pass Yuugi Moto and his friends.

Suddenly, Kaiba stopped in front of Yuugi, (As the Pharaoh, of course.) then spoke in a low voice "If I were you; I would be preparing for our duel...Yugi." "I will." replied Yuugi. Kaiba nodded his head and grinned. "Good luck...You'll need it." he said slyly, as he was walking away, but stop again looking back at the group of friend. He paused for a moment then said in a quiet voice "Also...Some gratitude..." then quickly turned back around "Let's go, Mokuba." "I'm coming, Nii-sama!" called out Mokuba.

"What the heck do you mean by that, Rich Boy!" yelled Joey. Kaiba didn't answer and the two brothers disappeared below the ship's deck. "I wonder what Kaiba meant by 'gratitude'?" pondered Tea. "I have no clue." answered Duke Devlin . "Me either." said Tristan Taylor. The Pharaoh however knew exactly what Kaiba was talking about, but didn't say anything. A few minutes later; everyone went down below ship's deck so they all could go to bed too.

...

As Yuugi as he got dressed for bed, Yuugi notice that the Pharaoh was staring at out from the window. He looked like something was bothering him. "Hey, Pharaoh? Are you okay?" asked Yuugi, looking a bit concerned as he put a hand on his partner's shoulder. The Pharaoh flinched a little bit, when Yuugi touched his shoulder. "Ah! You startled me, Aibou." said the Pharaoh, looking a little bit flustered. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?You look like something bothering you." said Yuugi as he looked out the window to see what the Pharaoh was looking at.

"No... I was just looking at the stars; that's all, Aibou." replied the Pharaoh. Yuugi sighed in relief "You had me worried for second." Yugi smiled "The stars are pretty night and it's the full moon." "Yeah they are." replied The Pharaoh. Yuugi yawned "Well I'm going to bed now, Pharaoh, Good night..." "Good night, Aibou... Sleep well." said The Pharaoh as he watched his host fall asleep. After Yuugi was asleep; the Pharaoh went back over the window and gently pulled the curtains, letting the moon's light touch his skin. Suddenly, the Pharaoh's skin began to glow a light blue color; within minutes the Pharaoh had become flesh and blood.

The Pharaoh looked down at himself and sighs deeply. "Even after a year or so of becoming... this. I still feel kinda strange." Now, with a body of his own and no longer connected to his Aibou's body; the Pharaoh quickly ran off to go see someone who is expecting him.

...

While trying to relax his nerves about what happened at on dueling platform that evening; Kaiba was at a desk and was drawing. It was a picture of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician battling against each other. "God dam it! I think I messed up on the magician's staff again..." Kaiba said quietly to himself while erasing his paper. "I didn't know you like to draw, Kaiba." said a voice in the room. Kaiba looked up and saw someone he wasn't expecting to see. Kaiba went a little pale "Uh... I-I don't normally." replied Kaiba as he quickly puts away the drawing pad in the desk then regaining his composure "Is there something want, Yuugi?" asked Kaiba coldly. He wasn't exactly how Yuugi Moto got into his room/office without him even knowing. "Well?!" "Kaiba...it's just me. Did you forget what tonight is, Kaiba?" Yami questioned as he sat on a couch that was in the room. "What the hell is he talking about?!" thought Kaiba.

So, Kaiba got up from his chair and looked out his window. Suddenly, it hit him. How could have he forgotten about this; Tonight was the of a full moon. On every full moon and new moon, the ancient spirit of the Millennium Puzzle becomes flesh and blood and gains a body of his own, but it's Kaiba's fault that this happens though. It all happened at back 'Duelist Kingdom'. When Pegasus had captured his soul and didn't completely seal. So, his dragon god blood went out of control. To make long story short, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle or as he prefers to be called 'Yami' came to rescue and got him back under control (after a huge chunk out of Yuugi's arm was taken out and a Mind Crush.), but somehow during the chaos; Yami ended up tasting Kaiba's blood and its mystic powers had caused the spirit to transform like this.

So, because of what all happened Kaiba had tell Yami his secret. (A secret that not even his brother knows.) His was that him and his brother are dragon demigods from a different dimension; very similar to this one though. Kaiba begged Yami to never tell anyone about it; not even to his host, Yuugi Moto. Yami had promised and since then he came to visit him on the nights of the full and new moon. "I'm sorry, Yami...I completely forgot that tonight was one of those nights." apologize Kaiba as he sat back down in his chair.

"It's alright, Kaiba. I know you probably had a lot on your mind." replied Yami as walked over to Kaiba's desk. After a few minutes of silence Yami spoke up and asked "So...could I see your drawing that you were working on, Kaiba?". Kaiba raised an eyebrow and pulled back out the drawing pad and set it on the desk then pushed it towards Yami. "Wow! This is really good, Kaiba. All of these are really good." exclaimed Yami as he flip through the pages of the drawing pad then he giving it back to Kaiba. "Thanks..." said Kaiba as he grabs a pencil and opens the pad to the drawing he was working on early. Yami pulled a chair up to desk and started to watch Kaiba draw and began to talk with him.

The two talked for many hours about things like: about different types of games. The duel between Kaiba and Ishizu. Or even what Kaiba had seen when the Millennium Rod was activated by its self. Kaiba was truly enjoying the time that he spent the spirit. Yami was the only person who will actually sit down and talk about things that they had in common and accepted for who he was. Kaiba was truly happy.

...

As the sun started rise, Kaiba leaned back in his chair and started to stretch. Yami was resting his eyes because him and Yuugi to duel today. Kaiba then closed his eyes, he felt a ache in his heart. So, Kaiba got up from his chair and left. "Kaiba?" asked Yami; opening his eyes, wondering what was wrong. Suddenly, Yami felt Kaiba's arms slowly wrapped his arms around Yami and giving him a hug. "Thank you so much for being my friend...and-and... So much more." said Kaiba, but his voice broke and started to cry.

Yami was very surprised at first, but then turned his chair around so Kaiba was in front of him then pulled Kaiba down on his knees and lifted his head and looked into Kaiba's watery deep blue eyes "Kaiba, can you promise me something?" Yami asked calmly. Kaiba looked up Yami and stared at him for a few seconds then said quietly "Anything..." "When I able get my memories back, I will be able to go to my final resting place in Egypt and I won't be here anymore... So, I need you to promise me this that when I leave that you will protect Yuugi and his friends..." Yami paused then he asked with small tears in his eyes "And that one day, you will more open to everyone that you love and care about. Can you do that for me, Kaiba?" Kaiba stared at the Pharaoh for a few minutes then cried quietly "I promise, Yami... I promise I will never break it ether..." and place his head in Yami's chest with tears in his eyes. "Thank you so much, Kaiba..." They sat like this for about a half hour or so in morning light's bliss.

As Yami left Kaiba's room, he took deep breath and thought to himself "I will ALWAYS be there for you, Kaiba... Seto Temporal Kaiba. Even when I am gone..." then walked down the hallway to host's room.


	2. Chapter 1

**A Dragon's Promise**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything From Yu-Gi-Oh! And/Or Pokémon!**

 **...**

 **This chapter takes place immediately after the events of DSOD! Please enjoy!**

 **...**

"You actually saw the Pharaoh, Yuugi?" asked Joey Wheeler. "Yup!" replied Yuugi Moto. "How was he doing?" asked Tea Gardener. "He said he was doing great and to wish us luck though life." answered Yuugi. The 4 friends smiled at each other with hope and laughter. Yuugi was glad to see that everyone was okay.

"I said he would be back." said a voice from behind Yuugi and his friends. "Huh?" ponder Yuugi. "Hate to say 'told you so'... But 'told you so'." smiled Seto Kaiba as he walked up to Yuugi, with his little brother, Mokuba Kaiba at his side. "You were right! I thought that the Pharaoh would never return... But you never stop believing." exclaimed Yuugi. "Mmm... You have your bond with him and I have mine." replied Kaiba "Take care, Yuugi... Until Time makes our paths cross once again!" then he started to walk away from the group of friends. "See you later..." said Mokuba then quickly followed his brother out of the dueling arena. Yuugi waved at Kaiba and shouted too Kaiba "Until next time... Good bye! And thank you!"

Kaiba smiled at the thought of hearing someone say thank you; then suddenly remember something and quickly turned back around. "Yuugi..." "Yes, Kaiba?" asked Yuugi, surprised. "Just one more thing..." replied Kaiba reached into his coat pocket and pulled out something. "Here, catch!... And take good care of it." and tossed it at Yuugi. When Yuugi opened his hands to see what Kaiba had tossed him, Yuugi was in awe. It was a beautiful neon blue jewel that seems to be almost glowing. "Hey Kaiba! What's- huh?!" before Yuugi could say anything else; Kaiba was already gone and left the arena. "Why would Kaiba give me something so valuable...?" thought Yuugi as he stared at the blue jewel. Its color reminded Yuugi of Kaiba's deep blue eyes. "The jewel looks it's magical too..."

 **...**

 **3 weeks later... At Kaiba Corporation Inc. Space Station...**

 **...**

"Nii-sama! Please don't do this! The 'Dimensional Pod' is only a prototype and it hasn't been even tested!" cried out Mokuba Kaiba as he chased after his big brother.

Suddenly, Seto Kaiba quickly turned around "I don't care, Mokuba! I can't wait for the pod to be ready! I must go! Now go to the control room and get things ready!" yelled Kaiba as he went into the testing chamber and locked the door behind him. Mokuba shook his head with tears in his eyes then bolted to the main control room. "The sooner I can get there, the better I will be..." he told himself then sighed deeply. When Kaiba stepped into the Dimensional Pod, his heart was filled with guilt. "Mokuba, I wish that you could understand this... But I have to see him again. Not just to duel with him, but because I need my soul to be purified again..." sadly thought Kaiba "A. s he did for me many years ago... And my Gem Core is with Yuugi, so that he will be use it to protect Mokuba from our father's enemies."

As Kaiba was strapping in the pod safety harness when a virtual screen appeared. "Seto...Please! I'm asking you not to do this!" begged Mokuba with tears in his stormy gray eyes. Kaiba shook his head. He really hated seeing his little brother cry like this, but this had to be done. "I sorry, Mokuba... This needs to be done." exclaimed Kaiba "Mokuba listen to me... Whatever happens to me and I don't make it back; you are in charge of the Kaiba Corporation Inc. and until you turn 18 years old... I wish for Yuugi Moto to be your legal guardian..." Kaiba paused for a moment as tears formed in his eyes "I love you so much, little brother and I know that you don't understand right now but I'm doing this for your own safety and protection."

"But, Seto!?" cried Mokuba. "Activating Dimensional Pod Sequences!" shouted Kaiba as the pod's lid closed shut tightly. "Minus 1 minute until launch! Minus 30 seconds! Minus 15 seconds!" blared the computer intercom. "Seto! Wait!" cried out Mokuba. "3...2...1.. Launch!". Suddenly, the whole space station started to glow in golden lights. "Yami... Atem coming to see you!" cried Kaiba as the pod accelerate and his eyes started to glow blue with excitement.


End file.
